ttgfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bumblebee
Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) is the leader of Titans East and a superheroine in Teen Titans Go!. She made her first debut and cameo in "Starliar". She temporarily becomes the 6th and newest member of the Teen Titans from "Forest Pirates" up until "The Viewers Decide". She is voiced by Ozioma Akagha. History Bumblebee appeared with her teammates at the annual Titans East party in "Starliar." She was disappointed with the Teen Titans' behavior, and did not want them to join next year's party. In "Two Bumble Bees and a Wasp," at the hospital, there was a balloon next to Beast Boy that reads, "You'll bee OK," with a picture of her face on it. She also makes a cameo appearance in "Yearbook Madness." Her head is seen in a photo along with Starfire, Raven and Jinx. She is later seen dining at the Yum Yum Kitty Diner with her fellow teammates. Robin forces her team to sign his yearbook. She is seen fighting Mother Mae-Eye over a television set in "Black Friday". In "Garage Sale," the balloon with her face on it appears again in the attic. In "Snuggle Time", she is seen being tortured with the rest of her team. In "Shrimps and Prime Rib", she assisted Aqualad in taking out The Brain's generator. She is seen participating in the competition in "Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star", twirling hoops as her act. In "Costume Contest", she was dressed as a Grim Reaper, scaring Más and Menos and taking their candy. As shown in "Flashback", Bumblebee was invited to a Teen Titans tryout by Robin. During the tryouts, she experience Robin's temper torwards the other superheroes that would later become his teammates. Because of this, Kid Flash suggests that they kick Robin out and that he should be the leader instead, to which Bumblebee, Speedy and Aqualad agree to. They take the Titans Tower from Robin and form their team. Later on, Bumblebee and the others are challenged by Robin's team to a competition to take back the Tower and to reclaim Robin's status as leader. Eventually, the Titans overthrow Kid Flash, breaking his leg and throwing him out of the Tower. She sees Kid Flash hobbling away, telling them they should form the Titans East on the East Coast. She competed once again with her team in "Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star: Second Greatest Team Edition". From "Forest Pirates" to "What We Learned at Camp", she became the extra member of the Titans during her stay with them at the summer camp. By the end of the summer camp, she was ultimately counted as the sixth member of the Teen Titans. She moved into Titans Tower in "Communicate Openly". Personality Bumblebee is positive, enthusiastic and peppy, since she enjoys seeing the optimistic perspective, like Starfire. She is always hyped to join the rest of the Titans, but on the other hand, she also seems to be the only member to voice out her own opinions, such as stating her disagreement on Robin's claim of holding a hilarious campfire will attract wolves in "Campfire!". Bumblebee also seems to have a fervent interest on romantic subjects, namely camp romance as shown in "The Bergerac" when she gets pumped up over Robin's budding romance with Wonder Girl and does display her pity when Wonder Girl breaks up with Robin, though she apparently dislikes the 80's in the said episode. In spite of her upbeat characteristic, Bumblebee can still get enraged in certain occasions, such as in "The Bergerac" when the four other main Titans refuse to support Robin and when Beast Boy is about to pig out the picnic. This weakness of hers is further demonstrated in "Communicate Openly" when she originally fails to adjust her lifestyle to match with the other Titans and gradually causes her rage to pent up. Physical Appearance Bumblebee is a super heroine, whose attire consists of a sleeveless yellow & black turtleneck outfit (revealing her midriff), black pants, and built-in black boots. She also wears a yellow belt, arm band and golden hoop earrings. She has blue wings allowing her to be able to fly. Bumblebee also has her auburn hair with black highlight. In "Forest Pirates", her appearance has changed slightly. She has become slightly shorter, has a different head shape with slightly different hair and no visible lips. She wears black and yellow wristbands instead of her arm bands and is given yellow boots. Powers and Abilities Bee Physiology *'Shrinking:' Bumblebee can shrink to the size of an actual bee. *'Winged flight:' She can fly using the bee wings on her back. *'Electric' Stingers: She has a pair of B-shaped "stingers" that can create powerful blasts of bright yellow electrical energy that she can shoot at her enemies and can sting like actual bee stings. *'Bee Hive/Honey Generation': She can create cannons from her hands that shoot bee hives filled with honey. *'Bee Manipulation': She can give orders to bees by whistling. *'Bee Transformation':By consuming a large amount of royal jelly, she can turn herself into a queen bee. Gallery Teentitansgomovies1029.jpg HonoraryTitansTTG.png A22BA03D-896C-4708-9A60-AD853E1A24C9.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Real Characters Category:Honorary Titans Category:Female Category:Teen Titan